


kid krow!!

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: all of conan gray's lyric videos are so beautiful, kid krow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: basically all of my reactions to conan's new album
Kudos: 3





	kid krow!!

comfort crowd:

this one isn't new but it still slaps

it makes me wish i had a comfort crowd

wish you were sober:

SLAPS

reminds me of myself

god tier song

the lyric video?? beautiful

maniac:

again, not new; none of them have been so far

i love this song so muchhhh

my sisters love it too so point for that

you m a n i a c

[online love]:

finally, new song!!

B E A U T I F U L

literally 38 seconds long okay

still loved it though

checkmate:

i know this one

and it SLAPS

i felt that entire song so hard

it's such a bop

and the cute little wordplay moments?? i love them

the lyric video is so good

the cut that always bleeds:

felt that from the first line

this one's new!!

also sad

but that's okay

the depressed teens claim this one

heartbreak ANTHEM

those high notes um wow

the cutoff at the end i can't

fight or flight:

ayyy we're getting to the new songs

this is p o w e r f u l

i didn't know a song could be like,,, magnetic??? but this one is

i'm loving it

affluenza:

mmm smells like daddy issues

not my favorite off of the whole album

but still lowkey a bop

[can we be friends?]:

VIBE VIBE VIBE

i want friends

short and sweet 57 seconds i love it

heather:

OH MY GOD A VIBE

bi anthem??

i just,,,,, idk man felt that

wow i'm really out here crying over this

little league:

ooh a nostalgia one

i love this so much

oh wow this one is beautiful 

y'all already know this one is being played on repeat

this is perfection

the story:

we already know this one

but it's still pretty

and it's sad but not too sad 

i love it


End file.
